Fresh Powder
by Cazurine
Summary: To a snowboarder like Alfred Jones, nothing compares to new snow, especially on the last day before the new year. However, a chance encounter on a snowy day may lead to someone who could prove just as wonderful as the fresh powder. USUK Oneshot (This is pure, unfiltered fluff)


_A still room, only the rustle of faint breath ghosting across pillows. A dark nest of warmth, blurred visions shimmering like oil on water's silver surface, the slow intake of— _

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMAAAA BAGITHI BABAA

SITHI UHM INGONYAMA-

Alfred's 'Lion King' alarm broke the silence of his bedroom, and he was jolted awake to face reality. He sat up and swiped a finger across his phone to shut off the noise, then stretched. He could see snow whirling down from low-hanging grey clouds, muted light filtering in through the shades to fill his room with a soft glow.

He grinned. Snow meant fresh powder on the mountain, and he had a day off today. He unlocked his phone and checked accumulation amount. Eight inches. For a night, that was good, plus it had been snowing all week. Today was going to be awesome.

Speaking of awesome, was Gil up yet?

Gilbert was basically Alfred's roommate. They shared a condo by the mountains where they snowboarded, and were equally obsessed with all snow sports in general. He and Alfred had met while Alfred's snowboarding videos he posted to YouTube were just starting to become popular. They had both been contestants at an amateur 'big air' contest for skiers and snowboarders, and hated each other upon meeting. Naturally; now the two were best of friends.

Al pulled on a faded tee shirt, and then grinned as he knocked on Gil's door. Even though he was reluctant to get up, even for boarding, Gil would be thrilled that there was more accumulation. More powder meant cooler gopro videos.

Gopro sponsored Al and Gil as a snowboarding duo. It was one of Alfred's proud accomplishments, as their motto 'be a hero' was Alfred's life goal. Now that he and Gill worked snow patrol, life was good.

Alfred had grown up in a small mountain town, and had boarded for as long as he could remember. His twin brother preferred skiing, but was currently traveling Europe, and planning to meet up with several college friends before visiting France for the first time. Though Alfred didn't understand why anyone would be super excited to go stand in museums all day, he let Maddie do his own thing.

Gil came downstairs and pulled a bowl from a cabinet.

"Morning Gil!" Alfred grinned.

"Whatever Jones. Let me have my coffee before you start shoving your all your motherfucking energy down my throat."

Alfred had forgotten how bad Gilbert's mood could be before he had eaten. He laughed.

"Just get your food and be ready to leave in twenty."

* * *

Gil and Alfred clutched their boards at their sides and began to walk to the bus stop.

"Dude, this is gonna be an AWESOME day. Incredible fresh powder, be psyched!"

Alfred smiled broadly and high-fived his friend, knowing that Gil would perk up after food and the snow report. They jumped on the bus.

It was time to have an epic day.

* * *

Alfred whooped as he flew down the slope, and Gil's thunderous "HELL YEAH" shook snow off branches.

Nothing in the entire world was better than this.

The icy wind ripped past Alfred, but he didn't care. He felt utterly free. It was as though he was flying.

Powder made billowing clouds at his sides and trees blurred by.

The view of panorama of mountainous stretched before him.

This was the life.

* * *

After half a day of boarding the back of the mountains, Gil and Al made their way to the edge of the slopes. They grabbed lunch from a local deli and sat on a bench to eat, watching people on the hills. Several ski racers were at the top of the slalom course, and a figure in a blue and red race suit looked as though she was about to start.

Alfred watched her prepare, get in position, then begin. It was impressive to watch, even for Alfred. She were incredibly swift, perfectly balanced, and gorgeous to watch. Every turn was flawless.

Her friends went after her, then they congregated at the bottom of the hill just before the lift line.

The blue and red racer took of her helmet and shook out her hair.

Alfred's jaw dropped.

She, the blue and red racer, was most definitely NOT a girl. Lithe, slim, toned muscles, and _very male_. He had a defined jawline, defiant eyes, and short, messy, flaxen hair.

Alfred resisted the urge to drool.

In the spirit of all things beautiful, this was something Alfred wanted to get for himself.

"Gil."

Gilbert took a giant bite of sandwich. "Ermmhrm?"

"Who's that?"

Gilbert looked to where Alfred was staring. He swallowed in appreciation.

"Dunno, but hmmm, wish I did, that's a fine piece of ass…"

Alfred frowned.

Gil put his hands up. "Worry not, bro. It'd be un-awesome to go for someone you saw first."

Alfred recoiled. "What? No, I don't, what?! Dude, I'm off looking for someone right now. I just wanna be free for a while."

Gil grinned. "Okay Al. Whatever you say."

Just then, the racer glanced over at Alfred and Gil. He sneered slightly, then remarked audible British accent, "Oh, look what the cat dragged in…."

Gil raised his eyebrows and whispered, "We've got a feisty one."

Alfred toward Gil.

"Look, those poor things accidentally grabbed the spanx instead of their uniforms. Maybe we should say something."

Gil cracked up and lifted a fist to bump Alfred's. They both jumped up and strolled past the skiers into the lift line. Alfred got on his board, fastened in one boot, and then turned around to wink at the group of racers.

The females giggled, but Alfred was more concerned with the _try-me _expression on the male racer's face.

As Alfred sat down on the lift, he shouted back towards the group, "Hey! What's the name of the one in red and blue?"

A chorus of voices answered.

"Arthur!"

"He's Arthur!"

"You mean Arthur?"

Just before he was out of hearing distance, Alfred yelled back,

"TELL ARTHUR I'D HIT THAT!"

Though Alfred could no longer hear the skiers, he could have seen Arthur's angry blush from a mile away.

* * *

After a chairlift ride of cracking up, Alfred and Gil enjoyed the rest of the day. By the time they decided to head to the bus stop to get home, people dressed in regular clothes had arrived in the village, just to eat or hang around.

As the two were strolling through the village, a girl with long light-brown hair strode toward them. She waved.

"Hey! Are you the snowboarders we saw earlier?"

At Al and Gil's confused faces, she elaborated in slightly accented English.

"I was in a group of ski racers, one of which he." she pointed at Alfred, "Thoroughly embarrassed."

Both men grinned. "That's us."

She adjusted a flower in her hair and looked them up and down. "Thought so. I've never seen anyone make Arthur act like that. Pretty impressive, not to mention hilarious. Anyway, our whole team's going to the New Year's bonfire tonight, so come along if you want to. I'm sure Arthur would _love _to see you."

She then winked at Gil and walked away.

* * *

Alfred felt awkward, standing in a group of boarders, trying to converse while simultaneously scoping the scene for the stuck-up, yet attractive skier.

Gil raised an eyebrow in Alfred's direction along with a what's-up-with-you look and Alfred shrugged. He took a step back from the group and announced "Imma go get some hot chocolate." Gil rolled his eyes, and Alfred headed toward the small cocoa stand.

Once Alfred wrapped his hands around the steaming paper cup, he sighed. He was having trouble processing that it was already the new year. He felt a bit lonely, which he disliked immensely. Alfred glanced around for the skier once more. There was nothing like an attractive male to spice up an uncool night.

"Oh, look who's here."

A sarcastic voice drawled behind him in a distinctly English accent.

Alfred spun around, half a smile growing on his face. "Nice to see you again _Arthur_."

The Englishman frowned.

"Though compliments are never discouraged, you did certainly put me on the spot this afternoon."

Alfred threw his head back and guffawed. "Your face was worth it."

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't matter as I don't even know your name. Humiliation by someone I don't know doesn't count."

Alfred stared at Arthur, then looked thoughtful. "Well that could change. I could get to know you. Name's Alfred, by the way."

Arthur folded his arms, smiling. "Well Alfred. Nice to meet you."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks, and you're Arthur. Obviously."

Suddenly the girl with a flower in her hair from the afternoon materialized beside Arthur. "Oh hello again! I've been wondering if Arthur would yell at you, I'm glad now you're getting along."

She held up a fistful of sparkling fringy-plastic. "Would you like a tinsel necklace?"

Arthur moved to decline, but she pulled one over his head anyway.

"Happy New Year you two!"

Arthur looked up at the outdoor TV screen.

"Look at that. One minute until another year."

Alfred sighed, smiling. Gil waved at him from a congregation of people near the bonfire.

"Let's go over to that group, come on."

Arthur nodded, and they walked over.

Alfred found himself wedged next to Arthur and one of the skiers from earlier, and he grinned at Arthur, who, surprisingly, returned the gesture.

Multi-colored lights suddenly flared, and a countdown began.

Over the noise, Arthur shouted at Alfred.

"You and I, race, tomorrow!"

Shouting and laughing, Alfred replied, "Winner buys drinks!"

They laughed as a sea of noise roared over them, and they joined in with the chorus.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

**_One!_**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
